Station Square: Zero Hour
by Shadow The Hedgehog15
Summary: El Equipo Bravo de G.U.N entra en Acción para investigar una serie de horribles asesinatos ocurridos en Station Square. De camino hacia la escena del crimen el Helicóptero donde viajaban se estrella. El equipo sobrevive y descubren un camión militar volcado con varios cadáveres destrozados junto a el. Pero ese solo es el Principio de la Pesadilla.
1. Prólogo

Prologo

El Tren se mecia bamboleante mientras atravesaba los bosques de Station Square. El estruendoso traqueteo de las ruedas se repetía como un eco en los truenos que rasgaban el cielo del Ocaso.

Mighty The Armadillo hojeó el expediente Hardy, que habia sacado del Maletín que tenia a sus pies. Habia sido un día largo, y el suave balanceo del Tren lo adormilaba. Era tarde, más de las ocho, pero el Expresó Ecliptico estaba casi lleno, como solía pasar a la hora de la cena. Era un Tren de la compañía y, desde la renovación --Re Reborn había gastado mucho dinero para dar un aire retro al vagón restaurante, desde los asientos de terciopelo hasta las lámparas de lágrimas--, muchos de los empleados llevaban allí a su família o amigos para disfrutar del ambiente. Normalmente había unas cuantas personas fe fuera de la ciudad que hacían trasbordo en Latham, pero Mighty habría apostado a que nueve de cada diez pasajeros trabajaban para Re Reborn. Sin el apoyo del gigante farmacéutico, Station Square ni siquiera seria una área de descanso en la carretera.

Uno de los camareros pasó a su lado y lo saludo con un leve movimiento de cabeza al ver la pequeña insignia de Re Reborn en la solapa de su chaqueta, lo que identificaba a Mighty como un pasajero habitual. Mighty le devolvió el saludo. En el exterior, el resplandor de un relámpago fue seguido rapidamente por el estruendo de otro trueno. Al parecer se avecinaba una tormenta de verano. Incluso en el agradable frescor del tren, el aire parecía cargado con la tensión de la lluvia inminente.

\- (Y mi gabardina está...¿en el maletero?, fantástico...) - Pensaba el joven armadillo soltando un suspiró mientras cerraba momentáneamente los ojos para después volver su atención al documento.

Tenía el coche al final del Parking de la estación. Antes de llegar a la mitad del camino ya estaría calado.

Soltando un bostezo sigue leyendo los documentos mientras se arrellanaba en el asiento. Ya había revisado el material varias, pero quería estar seguro de cada uno de los detalles. Una niña de diez años llamada Cosmo Hardy había participado en la prueba clínica de un nuevo medicamento pediatrico para el corazón: Valifin. Resultó que la droga hacia exactamente lo que se esperaba de ella, pero también causaba fallos renales, y en el caso de Cosmo Hardy el daño habian sigo muy severo. Sobreviviria, pero probablemente tendría que someterse a diálisis el resto de su vida. El abogado de la familia pedía una fuerte indemnización. El caso tenía que resolverse con rapidez, porqué la familia Hardy pretendía mantenerse a la espera hasta poder arrastrar a su doliente querubin de rosadas mejillas ante un trivunal en una sala atestada de periodistas. Y hay era donde Mighty y su equipo entraban en acción. El truco consistía en ofrecer lo justo para satisfacer a la familia, pero no lo suficiente como para que su abogado, uno de esos leguleyos del tren al cuarto de "Nosotros no cobramos a no ser que usted cobre", viera el cielo abierto. Mighty sabia como tratar de esos cuervos que se presentaban en la cama del paciente incluso antes que el médico; lo tendría todo solucionado antes de que Cosmo regresara a su primer tratamiento. Para eso le pagaba Re Reborn.

La lluvia salpico ruidosamente la ventana, como si alguien hubiera lanzado un cubo de agua contra el cristal. Sorprendido, Mighty miro hacia el exterior. Justo entonces varios golpes secos resonaron sobre el techo del tren. Perfecto. Iban a tener hasta granizo.

El destello de un rayo rasgo la creciente oscuridad e ilumino la pequeña colina empinada que se hallaba en la parte más profunda del bosque. El joven armadillo alzó la mirada y vio una alta figura recortada contra los árboles en la cima de la colina, alguien con un abrigo largo o una túnica oscura sacudida por el viento. La figura alzó los brazos hacia el furioso cielo...y el resplandor del rayo se desvaneció, sumergiendo de nuevo en sombras la extraña escena.

\- ¿Que demonios...? -Comenzo a decir Mighty, y mas agua golpeó el cristal. Pero no era agua, porque no se quedaba enganchada formandp gruesas masas oscuras, porque el agua no babeaba ni se abría para mostrar docenas de brillantes dienes afilados como agujas. El Armadillo parpadeo sin saber que era lo que estaba viendo. Alguien comenzó a gritar en la otra punta del vagón, un alarido largo y estridente, mientras más de las oscuras criaturas parecidas a babosas del tamaño del puño de un hombre se lanzaba contra las ventanas. El sonido del granizo al caer sobre el techo pasó de repiqueteo a torrente, y su estruendo ahogó los muchos nuevos gritos.

-(¡No es granizo, eso no puede ser granizo!) -Piensa alterado mirando en todas las direcciones escuchando los gritos, el cuerpo del chico comenzaba a temblar por el miedo que sentía.

Un pánico ardiente recorrio el cuerpo de Mighty, y se alzó de golpe. Llegó hasta el pasillo antes de que el vidrio a su espalda saltará hecho añicos, antes de que todos los vidrios del tren volarán en pedazos con un sonido agudo y seco que se mezcló con los gritos de terror, todo ello casi ahogado por el continuó estruendo del ataque. Las luces se apagaron, y Mighty noto que algo frío, húmedo y cargado de vida le caía sobre la nuca y empezaba a morder.

Continuará...

Nota de Autor: Primero que nada dire aqui y ahora que esta historia solo es una adaptacion de un libro de una de mis sagas de Videojuegos Favoritas que es Resident Evil la autora Original de los Libros es S.D Perry, esta adaptacion tendra algunos cambios ya que busco que no se parezca al Libro en su totalidad, quiero dejar eso claro ya que no quiero problemas con el asunto de derechos de autor, etc etc, en fin disfruten de esta Historia Adaptada.


	2. Chapter 1

Las aspas del helicóptero cortaban la oscuridad que cubría el bosque de Station Square.

Rouge The Bat una joven chica murciélago de un cuerpo curvilíneo que volvería loco a cualquier hombre, esta chica que no representaba más de unos 18 años estaba sentada muy tiesa, esforzándose por parecer tan tranquila como los hombres que la rodeaban dentro del vehículo volador. El ambiente era serio, tan sombrío y nublado como los cielos que cruza daban. Las bromas y los chistes se habían quedado atrás, en la Reunión Informativa. No se trataba de un Ejercicio de entrenamiento. Tres personas más, tres excursionistas, habían desparecido, un hecho no tan extraño en un bosque tan grande como el que rodeaba Station, pero con la ola de asesinatos salvajes que habían aterrorizado a la pequeña población durante las últimas semanas, la palabra "Desaparecido" había adquirido un nuevo significado. Sólo unos días antes se había encontrado a la novena víctima, tan destrozada y mutilada como si la hubieran pasado por una picadora de carne. Estaban matando a gente. Algo o alguien atacaba salvajemente en los alrededores de la ciudad, y la policía de Station Square no estaba obteniendo ningún resultado. Finalmente habían llamado al comando local de G.U.N para que colaborase en la investigación.

Rouge alzó ligeramente la barbilla, en un destello de orgullo que superó su nerviosismo. Aunque estaba graduada en bioquímica, la habían asignado al equipo BRAVO como médico de campo. Hacía menos de un mes que pertenecía al grupo.

\- (Mi primera misión. Lo que quiere decir que más vale que no la fastidie.) -Piensa con determinación y valor de ayudar a sus compañeros aunque no podía negar que estaba algo nerviosa.

Respirando hondo y soltó el aire lentamente, mientras intentaba mantener una expresión neutra.

Eclipse In The Darling un joven mitad alien le dedicó una sonrisa dentada alentadora, aun con su apariencia quería que su amiga se sintiera segura y apoyada por él, y Manic era un joven Erizo de color verde de mirada amigable y alentadora, este se inclinó hacia delante en la abarrotada cabina para darle una palmadita tranquilizadora en la pierna. Al parecer, su fingida calma no colaba. A pesar de todo lo lista que era y de lo preparada que estaba para iniciar su carrera, no podía hacer nada respecto a su edad, o respecto a parecer aún más joven. A sus dieciocho años, era la persona más joven que G.U.N habían aceptado nunca, desde su creación en 1967. Y como era la única mujer en el equipo B de Station, todos la trataban como si fuera su hermana pequeña.

Suspiró, le devolvió la sonrisa a Eclipse y le hizo un gesto a Manic con la cabeza. No era tan terrible tener un puñado de tipos duros como hermanos mayores, vigilándola. Siempre y cuando entendieran que podía cuidar de si misma cuando hiciera falta.

\- (Eso espero...) -Piensa soltando un suspiro pesado y poniendo la vista en sus rodillas.

Era su primera misión, y aunque estaba en perfecta forma física, su experiencia en combate se limitaba a las simulaciones de video y a las misiones de entrenamiento de Fin de Semana. Guardian Unit Of Nations la quería en sus laboratorios, pero era obligatorio cubrir un tiempo en servicio de campo, y Rouge necesitaba experiencia. De todas formas, inspeccionarían los bosques en grupo. Si se encontraban con la gente o con los animales que habían estado atacando a los habitantes de Station Square, tendría quien le cubriera las espaldas.

Se vio el destello de un rayo hacia el Norte, cerca. El ruido del trueno se perdió bajo el rugido del Helicóptero. Rouge se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante e intento penetrar con la vista en la oscuridad. Había sido un día claro y despejado, pero justo antes de la puesta de sol habían comenzado a formarse nubes. No cabía duda de que volverían a casa mojados. Al menos iba a ser una lluvia cálida; supuso que podría ser mucho...

¡BOOM!

Había estado tan concentrada pensando en la tormenta que se cernía sobre ellos, que durante un segundo, incluso mientras el helicóptero se inclinaba peligrosamente y caía, creyó que se trataba del ruido de un trueno. Desde la cabina se fue alzando un terrible gemido agudo y el suelo empezó a vibrar bajo sus botas. Captó el olor caliente del metal quemado y del ozono.

¿Un rayo?

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? -Grito alguien, era Shade The Equidna desde el asiento del co-piloto.

\- ¡El Motor Ha Fallado! -Explica entre gritos el piloto Ray The Flying Squirrel quien como podía trataba de estabilizar el vehículo volador- ¡Hare un Aterrizaje de Emergencia!

Rouge se sujetó con fuerza a un hierro de la estructura y miro hacía sus compañeros para evitar la visión de los árboles, que subían rápidamente hacia ellos. Observó el gesto decidido y serio del mentón de Manic, los dientes apretados de Eclipse y la mirada de preocupación que intercambiaban Fang The Sniper y Bark The Polar Bear mientras se agarraban a los salientes de la estructura y los asideros de la vibrante pared. Delante, Shade estaba gritando alguna cosa, algo que Rouge no pudo descifrar por encima del sonido agonizante del motor. Cerrando los ojos durante un instante, pensó en sus padres...Pero el viaje era demasiado violento como para poder pensar. Los golpes y los azotes de las ramas de los árboles sacudían el Helicóptero con tal estruendo que lo único que pudo hacer Rouge fue no perder la esperanza. El Helicóptero giro fuera de control y se precipitó describiendo una espiral escalofriante, entre sacudidas y bandazos.

Un segundo después todo había acabado. El silencio fue tan repentino y completo que Rouge pensó que se había quedado sorda. Todo movimiento se detuvo. Entonces oyó el goteo sobre el metal, el jadeo ahogado del motor y los feroces latidos de su propio corazón. Se dio cuenta de que estaban en tierra. Ray lo había logrado, y sin un solo rebote.

\- ¿Están todos bien? -Shade, la capitana estaba medía vuelto en el asiento.

Rouge unió su gesto inseguro al coro de afirmaciones.

\- ¡Bien pilotado, Ray! -Exclamo Bark, y se alzó un nuevo coro. Rouge estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

\- ¿Funciona la radio? -Pregunto la capitana equidna al piloto, que estaba dando golpecitos a los controles y removiendo los interruptores.

\- Parece que se ha frito toda la parte eléctrica -Contestó Ray.- Debe de haber sido un rayo. No nos ha dado de lleno, pero ha pasado lo suficiente cerca. La baliza tampoco funciona.

\- ¿Se puede arreglar? -Shade formuló la pregunta para todos, pero miro a Fang, que era aparte del mejor tirador con armas de fuego era el oficial de comunicaciones. A su vez, Fang miro a Eclipse, que se encogió de hombros. Eclipse era el mecánico del Equipo.

-Voy a echarle un vistazo- Repuso el joven mitad alíen- pero si Ray dice que el transmisor esta quemado, es que seguramente lo está.

La capitana asintió con un lento movimiento de cabeza mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y consideraba que opciones tenían. Pasados unos segundos, suspiró.

\- Llame cuando el rayo nos alcanzó, pero no sé si el mensaje salió -Infamo Ray observando como su compañero trataba de hacer funcionar la radio. -Tienen nuestras últimas coordenadas. Si no informamos pronto, vendrán a buscarnos.

Los que vendrían a buscarlos eran el equipo ALFA de G.U.N Rouge asintió con los demás, sin estar segura de si debía estar decepcionada o no. Su primera misión había acabado incluso antes de empezar.

Shade ya un poco fastidiada se acercó a sus compañeros para dar la siguiente orden.

\- Todo el mundo afuera, veamos donde estamos -Diciendo eso vio como todo el escuadrón salía del Helicóptero siguiendo la orden dada.

Saliendo uno a uno de la cabina. Rouge se fue dando cuenta de la situación en la que se hallaban mientras se iban reuniendo en la oscuridad. Tenían muchísima suerte de estar vivos.

\- (Nos ha caído un rayo. Y mientras buscamos asesinos locos, ni más ni menos) -Pensó la chica murciélago sorprendiéndose. Incluso si la misión había concluido, sin duda había sido lo más emocionante que le había pasado nunca.

El aire se notaba cálido y cargado de la inminente lluvia. Las sombras eran profundas. Pequeños animales correteaban por el bosque. Se encendieron un par de linternas y los haces de luz cortaron la oscuridad mientras Shade y Eclipse rodeaban el Helicóptero examinando los daños. Rouge sacó su linterna de la mochila, aliviada de no haberla olvidado.

\- ¿Cómo lo llevas? -Pregunta una voz a sus espaldas causando un susto en la joven novata.

Rouge se volvió y vio a cierto Erizo verdoso era nada más que Manic quien le estaba sonriendo. Había sacado su arma y el cañón de los nueve milímetros apuntaba hacia el nuboso cielo, recordándole tristemente cuál era la razón de su presencia allí.

\- Realmente sabes hacer una entrada sonada ¿no? -Bromeó la chica devolviéndole la sonrisa.

El Verdoso se rio, mostrando sus blancos dientes resaltados contra la oscuridad de la piel.

\- La verdad es que siempre hago esto para los nuevos reclutas. Es un gasto en Helicóptero, pero tenemos que mantener nuestra reputación. -Responde encogiéndose de hombros mientras cerraba sus ojos momentáneamente.

Rouge estaba a punto de preguntar que opinaría el Jefe de Policía de ese Gasto, al ser nueva en la zona, pero ya había oído decir que el Jefe Robodnick era famoso por su tacañería, cuando Shade se unió a ellos, sacando su arma y alzando la voz para que todos pudieran escucharla.

\- De acuerdo, chicos. Abrámonos en abanico e inspeccionemos los alrededores. Ray, quédate en el Helicóptero. El resto, no se separen demasiado, solo quiero que aseguren la zona. El equipo ALFA podría estar aquí en menos de una hora. -Termina de decir mientras aseguraba que todo su equipamiento estuviera en su lugar, no había terminado toda su orden pues no podía asegurar que podría pasar más tiempo pero era innecesario. Al menos por ahora, estaban solos.

Rouge sacó la nueve milímetros de la funda y comprobó cuidadosamente los cargadores y la recámara como le habían enseñado, con el arma en posición vertical para evitar apuntar a alguien sin darse cuenta. Los otros se movían a ambos lados, comprobando sus armas y encendiendo las linternas.

La joven novata respiro hondo y comenzó a andar en línea recta, enfocando el rayo de luz de la linterna hacia delante. Shade estaba solo a unos metros y avanzaba en paralelo a ella. Se había alzado una fina neblina baja, que se desarrollaba entré los matojos de una manera fantasmal. A unos doce metros, los árboles se habría y formaban un sendero lo suficientemente ancho para considerarse una carretera pequeña, aunque la niebla le impedía estar segura. Todo estaba en silencio excepto por los truenos que sonaban más cerca de lo que se había esperado; tenían la tormenta casi encima. El haz de luz iluminó árboles, luego oscuridad y luego otra vez árboles, con un destello de lo que parecía...

\- ¡Mire Capitana! -Exclama el murciélago queriendo llamar la atención de su comandante.

La Equidna se puso de su lado y, en segundos, cinco luces más se dirigieron hacia el brillo metálico que Rouge había visto y lo iluminaron: una estrecha carretera de tierra y un Jeep volcado. Mientras el equipo se acercaba, Rouge pudo ver más letras PM grabadas en un lado. Policía Militar. Vio una pila de ropa que salía por el parabrisas roto y frunció el entrecejo. Se acercó para ver mejor y, mientras rebuscada el Kit médico, corrió a arrodillarse junto al Jeep volcado. Ya antes de agacharse supo que no podría hacer nada. Había tanta sangre...

Dos Mobianos. Uno que era un perro había salido disparado limpiamente y yacía a unos cuantos metros. El otro, era una especie de mangosta el cual tenía ante sí, aún tenía medio cuerpo dentro del Jeep. Ambos llevaban ropa militar de trabajó. El rostro y la parte superior del cuerpo ambos habían sido horriblemente mutilados. Tenían grandes desgarros en la piel y en los músculos, y unas heridas profundas en el cuello. Era imposible que fueran resultado de un accidente.

Pensativa, Rouge le busco el pulso y se fijó en que la piel estaba muy fría. Se incorporó y fue hacia el otro cadáver; de nuevo buscó alguna señal de vida, pero estaba tan frío como el primero.

\- ¿Crees que son de Ragithon? -Pregunta Fang observando como su compañera hacia su trabajo. Rouge vio un maletín junto a la pálida mano extendida del segundo cadáver y fue a buscarlo medio agachada. La respuesta de Shade le llego mientras levantaba la tapa del maletín.

\- Es la base más cercana, pero mira la insignia. Son marines. Podrían ser de Donnell -Informa la comandante volviendo la vista a sus alrededores.

Sobre un puñado de carpetas de informes había un sujetapapeles con un documentó de aspecto oficial. En la esquina superior izquierda se veía la foto de un carnet de un Equidna de ojos morados que vestía de civil. Era obvio que no estaba por la cercanía ya que en el lugar solo estaban los cadáveres. Rouge alzó las hojas y leyó en silencio... y se le quedo la boca seca.

\- ¡Capitana! -Consiguió decir mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la equidna para informarle lo que descubrió.

Shade levantando la vista observa a la novata lista para escucharla. - ¿Si? ¿Qué ocurre? -Pregunta manteniéndose agachada junto al Jeep.

Rouge con las carpetas en mano comenzó a leer en voz alta.

-Una orden judicial para transportar a alguien..."Prisionero Knuckles The Equidna, Ex-Teniente de veintitrés años de edad. Sometido a un consejo de guerra y sentenciado a muerte el 22 de Julio. El prisionero será transportado a la base de Ragithon para ser ejecutado", el chico habría sido acusado de asesinato en primer grado. -Termina de leer justo cuando la joven mitad alíen le quito el documento de las manos.

Mientras leía, Eclipse comenzó a sentir mucha irá hacia el Equidna rojizo que veía en el documento, soltando un gruñido se vuelve hacia sus compañeros sin despegar la vista del documentó.- Esos pobres soldados. Solo estaban haciendo su trabajo, y ese canalla los ha asesinado y se ha escapado.

Shade, a su vez, le tomo los documentos de las manos a él y les echó una rápida ojeada. -Muy bien, muchachos. Cambio de planes. Tenemos un asesino suelto. Separémonos y reconozcamos la zona más próxima, a ver si podemos localizar al Ex-Teniente Knuckles. Manténganse alerta eh informen cada quince minutos, pase lo que pase.

Todos hicieron gesto de asentimiento. Rouge respiró hondo mientras los otros comenzaban a moverse y comprobó su reloj, decidida a ser tan profesional como cualquier otro componente del equipo. Quince minutos sola, ningún problema. ¿Qué podía pasar en quince minutos? Sola, en medio de esos bosques tan oscuros.

\- ¿Tienes tu radio? -Pregunto una voz a las espaldas de la murciélaga quien pego un salto y se volvió para observar quien le había hablado encontrándose con Eclipse. El mecánico estaba justo a su espalda para después darle una palmadita en el hombro, sonriendo. -Tranquila nena, solo soy yo -Ríe un poco ante el susto que le había provocado a su compañera.

Rouge le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque no le gustaba que la llamaran "Nena". ¡Por el amor a Caos, Eclipse solo tenía veintiséis años!, Rouge dio unos golpecitos a la unidad de radio que colgaba de su cinturón.- Comprobado.

Eclipse hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y se alejó. Su mensaje era claro y tranquilizador. Rouge no estaría realmente sola, no mientras tuviera la radio. Miro alrededor y vio que algunos de los otros ya estaban fuera de su vista. Ray seguía en el asiento del piloto y estaba examinando los portafolios que ella había encontrado. Ray al sentir la mirada de alguien sobre el moviendo su rostro hasta encontrarse con Rouge a quien le dedicó un saludo militar. Rouge alzo el pulgar y cuadro los hombros mientras volvía a desenfundar su arma y se adentraba en la noche. En lo alto, retumbo un trueno.

Mientras en otro lugar, un joven Jackal de pelaje oscuro con blanco, ojos amarillos, este joven respondía al nombre de Infinite The Jackal que se hallaba sentado en la planta de tratamiento CON B1. La única luz en la sala provenía del parpadeo de seis monitores de observación, que cambiaban de imagen en rotaciones de cinco segundos. Se veían todos los niveles del centro de formación, los pisos superior e inferior de la planta de tratamiento del agua y el túnel que conectaba a los dos. Contempló las silenciosas pantallas en blanco y negro sin verlas realmente; la mayor parte de su atención estaba centrada en la transmisión que estaba recibiendo de los del comando de limpieza. Un grupo de tres hombres -Bueno, dos y el piloto- estaban de camino en Helicóptero, en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo; eran profesionales y no perdían el tiempo con bromas de machos o chistes de jovencitos, lo que significaba que Infinite estaba oyendo un montón de estática. Ningún problema; el ruido blanco combinaba bien con los rostros inexpresivos de mirada fija que veía en los monitores, los cuerpos destrozos tirados por los rincones, los hombres que habían sido infectados vejando sin rumbo por los corredores vacíos. Como en la mansión y los laboratorios de ARK, a unos cuantos kilómetros de allí, los campos privados de entretenimiento de White Re Reborn y los centros conectados a ellos habían sido atacados por el Virus.

\- Tiempo de llegada estimado, treinta minutos, cambio -Dijo el piloto, y su voz resonó en la sala tenuemente iluminada.

\- Recibido -Contesto Infinite al inclinarse sobre el micrófono que estaba sobre su escritorio.

Y otra vez el lugar había quedado en silencio. No hacía falta hablar sobre lo que ocurriría cuando llegaran al tren... y, aunque era un canal seguro, era mejor no decir más de lo estrictamente necesario. La Compañía Re Reborn se había comentado en el secreto, una característica del gigante farmacéutico que, en los niveles superiores de gestión, todos seguían despertando. Incluso de los negocios legítimos de la compañía, cuando menos se hablase, mejor.

\- (Todo se está viniendo abajo...) -Pensó Infinite sin preocuparse mientras observaba las pantallas con algo de aburrimiento mientras soltaba un suspiro cansado.

La mansión de ARK y los laboratorios que la rodeaban habían caído a mediados de mayo. White Re Reborn lo tomo como un "Accidente", y se sellaron los laboratorios hasta que los investigadores y el personal infectado pasaran a ser "Inefectivos". Después de todo, siempre ocurren errores. Pero la pesadilla del centro de información, que aún se estaba representado ante él, había sucedido a continuación, menos de un mes después...y, hacía solo unas cuantas horas, el maquinista del tren privado de Re Reborn, el Expreso Eclíptico, había apretado el boton de alarma de peligro biológico.

\- (Así que no sirvió de nada encerrarlo, el virus se filtró y se esparció. Es así de simple ¿No? ) -Los pensamientos de Infinite estaban bastante agitados pensando en las últimas circunstancias cosa que aunque no lo demostrará lo tenía un poco estresado.

En el comedor del centro de formación había un puñado de reclutas infectados. Uno de ellos caminaba en círculos irregulares alrededor de lo que había sido una bonita mesa. La goteaba algún fluido viscoso de una fea herida en la cabeza mientras avanzaba a trompicones, sin conciencia de donde estaba ni del dolor, ni de nada. Infinite apretó varias teclas del panel de control que se hallaba bajo el monitor para impedir que la imagen cambiara. Se recostó en la silla y se dedicó a observar al caminante condenado a dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa.

\- Podría haber sido un Sabotaje -Dijo en voz baja el Jackal. No podía estar seguro. De ser así, estaba preparado para parecer natural; un vertido en el laboratorio de ARK, un aislamiento incompleto. Unas cuantas semanas después de la desaparición de unos excursionistas, posiblemente obra de uno o dos sujetos experimentales escapados; y unas semanas más tardé, infección en el segundo centro de White Re Reborn. Era muy improbable que uno de los portadores del Virus hubiera ido a parar por casualidad a uno de los laboratorios de Station Square, pero era posible. Excepto que en ese momento tenía que a pensar también en el tren. Y eso no parecía un accidente. Daba la sensación de estar...planeado. -(Mierda, podría haberlo hecho yo mismo, si se me hubiera ocurrido) -Piensa frustrado Infinite mientras con sus dedos frotaban el puente de su nariz.

Infinite desde hace algún tiempo había estado buscando la forma de salir de todo esto, cansado de trabajar para una gente que eran claramente inferiores a él, y plenamente consciente de que pasar demasiado tiempo en la nómina de White Re Reborn no era muy aconsejable para la salud. Y ahora pretendían que condujera a G.U.N a la mansión y los laboratorios de ARK para descubrir que tal lo hacían las mascotas guerreras de Re Reborn contra los soldados armados. ¿Y les preocupaba que el pudiera morir en la misión? En absoluto, siempre y cuando registrará los datos primero, de eso estaba seguro.

Investigadores, médicos, técnicos, cualquiera que trabajara para White Re Reborn durante más de una década o dos tenía la costumbre de acabar desapareciendo o muriendo. Gerald Robotnick y su familia, el Doctor Doom, el Doctor Starline y Zavok...y ésos eran sólo los nombres más importantes. Sólo Dios sabía cuánta gente menos importantes había acabado enterrada en alguna parte...o se había transformado en el sujetó experimental A, B o C.

La sombra de una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro del Jackal. Pensándolo bien, él sí tenía una buena idea de cuántos. Trabajaba para White Re Reborn desde finales de los años setenta, y la mayor parte del tiempo había estado destinado al área de Station Square. Y había visto a los matasanos utilizar a un buen número de sujetos experimentales, muchos de los cuales el mismo había ayudado a conseguir. Tendría que haber dejado Re Reborn hacía ya tiempo, y sí lograba conseguir los Datos que querían los peces gordos, quizá hasta podría lanzarse a una pequeña escaramuza de buen regateo, un regalo de despedida para financiar su jubilación. White Re Reborn no eral único grupo interesado en la investigación de armas biológicas.

Pero primero, una buena limpieza al tren.

\- (Y a este lugar) -Pensó el chico contemplando cómo el soldado con la herida en la cabeza tropezaba con una silla e iba a parar al suelo. El centro de formación estaba conectado con la planta "Privada" de tratamiento del agua por un túnel subterráneo; se tendría que despejar todo.

Pasaron unos segundos, y el soldado que se veía en la pantalla consiguió ponerse de pie y siguió su paseo a ninguna parte. Parecía tener un tenedor clavado en el hombro derecho, un recuerdo de la caída. El soldado, naturalmente no lo noto. Se trataba de una enfermedad encantadora. Sin duda se habrían dado el mismo tipo de escenas en los laboratorios de ARK, de eso el Jackal estaba convencido; las últimas llamadas desesperadas desde el laboratorio en cuarentena habían mostrado un retrató muy vivido de la gran efectividad del Virus-T. Eso también se tendría que limpiar, pero no hasta que hubiera llevado allí a los de G.U.N para un pequeño ejercicio de entrenamiento.

Iba a ser un encuentro interesante. Los soldados de G.U.N eran buenos, el personalmente había elegido a la mitad de ellos, nunca se habían enfrentado a nada parecido al Virus-T. El soldado agonizante de la pantalla era un ejemplo perfecto: Cargado del Virus recombinante, seguía recorriendo el comedor, incansable, lenta y estúpidamente. No sentía ningún dolor, y atacarían sin dudarlo a cualquiera o cualquier cosa que se cruzará en su camino, con el virus buscando constantemente nuevos portadores a los que infectar. Aunque el vertido original contagiaba a través de los fluidos corporales. Por la sangre, o por un mordisco. Y el soldado tan sólo era un hombre, a fin de cuentas; el Virus-T atacaba a todo tipo de tejidos vivos, y había otros...animales...para ver en acción, incluyendo desde creaciones de laboratorio a fauna local.

Shade debería de tener ya a los Bravos en acción, buscando a los excursionistas desaparecidos, pero no era muy probable que encontraran nada allí donde había planeado buscar. Muy pronto, Infinite se encargaría de organizar una excursión de los dos equipos a la "Desierta" mansión Robotnik. Entonces borraría todas las pruebas, iniciaría una nueva y rica vida, y mandaría al infierno a White Re Reborn, al infierno su vida de agente doble, jugando con las vidas de hombres y mujeres que no le importaban en absoluto.

El hombre agonizante de la pantalla volvió a caerse, consiguió levantarse con esfuerzo y continuó dando vueltas.

\- A por el oro, muchacho -Dijo el Jackal, y soltó una risita que resonó en el oscuro vacío.

Algo se movió entré los matorrales. Algo mayor que una ardilla. Rouge se volvió hacia el sonido mientras dirigía el haz de la linterna y nueve milímetros hacía el matojo. La luz captó el final del movimiento, las hojas aún se movían y la luz de la linterna temblaba al mismo ritmo. Se acercó un paso, tragando saliva y contando hacía atrás desde diez. Fuera lo que fuera, se había ido.

\- (Un mapache, seguro. O quizás el perro de alguien que se ha escapado...) -Pensó la murciélago mientras miraba el reloj de muñeca que poseía, notando la hora estaba convencida de que debía de ser la hora de regresar, pero vio que únicamente había estado sola durante poco más de cinco minutos. No había visto u oído nada desde que se alejó del helicóptero; era como si todos los demás hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

\- (O he desaparecido yo...) -Pensó sombría mientras soltaba un suspiró, bajando ligeramente el cañón de la pistola miro hacia atrás para comprobar su posición. Había estado dirigiéndose más o menos hacía el suroeste del lugar donde habían aterrizado; seguiría adelante durante unos minutos y luego...

Rouge parpadeo sorprendida al ver una pared de metal bajo la luz de la linterna, a menos de diez metros. Recorrió la superficie con el haz y vio ventanas, una puerta...

\- Un tren...-Murmuró, frunciendo el entrecejo. Le parecía recordar algo sobre una vía en aquella zona...Re Reborn, la corporación farmacéutica, tenía una línea privada que iba de Spagonia a Station Square, ¿no? No estaba muy segura de la historia por qué no era de la región, pero juraría que la compañía se había fundado en Station Square. La sede principal de Re Reborn se había trasladado a Mobius hacía algún tiempo, pero aún seguían siendo los dueños de casi toda la ciudad.

\- (¿Y que hace esto aquí, en medio del bosque, a estas horas de la noche?) -Piensa la albina mientras recorría el tren de arriba abajo con el haz y descubrió que había cinco vagones altos, de dos pisos cada uno. Justo bajo el techo del vagón que tenía delante vio escrito "EXPRESÓ ECLIPTICO". Había unas cuantas bombillas encendidas, pero eran muy tenues, con una luz casi incapaz de atravesar las ventanas, y de estas, varias estaban rotas. Le pareció ver una silueta de una persona junto a una de las pertenencias intactas, pero no se movía. Quizás estuviera durmiendo.

\- (O herida, o muerta. Tal vez esta cosa se detuvo porque el Ex-Teniente Knuckles encontró la manera de llegar a la vía) - ¡Menuda idea! En este mismo momento podía encontrarse dentro, con rehenes. Había llegado la hora de pedir refuerzos. Movía la mano hacia la radio, pero se detuvo. - (O quizás el tren se averió hace un par de semanas y todavía sigue aquí, y todo lo que encontrarás dentro será una colonia de Chaos...) - ¿Se burlarían los miembros del equipo de eso? No, se mostrarían muy amables, pero ella tendría que aguantar que le tomaran el pelo durante semanas o incluso meses por pedir refuerzos para entrar en un tren vacío.

Volvió a mirar el reloj y vio que habían pasado dos minutos desde la última vez. De repente, sintió que una gota de un líquido frío le caía en la nariz y después otra en el brazo. Luego oyó el repique suave y musical de cientos de gotas que caían sobre las hojas y tierra, y finalmente de miles, cuándo la tormenta por fin se desencadenó.

La lluvia decidió por ella; echaría un vistazo rápido al interior del tren antes de regresar, solo para asegurarse de que todo estaba como debería estar. Si Knuckles no rondaba por ahí, almenos podría informar de que el tren parecía estar despejado. Y si él estaba allí...

\- Tendrás que vérselas conmigo...- Murmuró, y sus palabras se perdieron en el trueno de la tormenta, que fue arreciando mientras ella avanzaba hacia el tren.

Continuará...


End file.
